Prelude
by Muse360
Summary: Thor hits the top of the Stark Tower so hard that it sets off JARVIS' defense protocols. Tony is the first to notice the tears flowing down the Gods face. After having some breakfast tacos with his team, Thor finally confesses what's wrong and it is MUCH worse than anyone thought! Rated T for *Mythological stuff* THIS IS NOT A THORKI FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
A/N  
New series, got rid of the old one. I also have a beta :)  
I pray that y'all didn't get the stomach bug that I did, because it sucked.**

**Stark Tower: 12:10am**

The tower was silent, minus the soft hum of Tony's phone charging in the wall. JARVIS would know to disconnect it as soon as it was at 100%. All the avengers were sleeping except for Tony. Tony was almost never asleep at night, he took long naps during the day as needed, and then stayed up all night working in his lab, he felt like his best work was done at night.

The peace was interrupted by a loud crash on the roof that sent JARVIS into an automatic defense protocol in which he set up a complex system of weapons that Tony could manually control from wherever he was at.

Captain America was the first into the living room, his shield attached to his arm. "Tony! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," the genius said as he came running up from the lab, "but he knocked out my security cameras and my defense system." As he stepped outside, JARVIS began piecing his suit to his body, and within a matter of seconds, Ironman flew up to the roof.

Tony saw a dark mass moving around, at the least 6'3. He didn't hesitate to knock the figure down and began holding him down, his suit taking multiple blows from the intruder.

"Tony! It is I!" A familiar voice yelled, coming from the man he had pinned to the ground.

"Thor?" The billionaire asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

Thor shoved Tony off of him. Standing to his feet, he wiped his cheek and sniffed. It was then that Tony realized that the god was crying.

"Whoa, Thor what is going on man?" Tony's mask lifted up. The philanthropist had never seen Thor cry before, and to him, it was scary.

"I cannot speak about it." He said, his voice thick.

"Is it Jane?" Tony asked.

The god shook his head.

Captain America and the rest finally made it up to the roof, part I the defense protocol was that JARVIS was forced to shut down all the elevators in the tower.

"Relax guys, it's just Thor." Tony announced.

The relief was profound on the avengers faces as they lowers their weapons.

"Did you have to make such a racket?" Bruce asked.

"Dude, Thor, what's wrong?" Hawkeye questioned, as he was the first of the others to notice the tears.

"I gave my word that I wouldn't speak about it." Thor replied.

It was quiet amongst the group until Tony said. "Well, I'm getting cold, how about we go inside, are you hungry Thor?"

"It's 12:30 Tony," Captain America pointed out.

"And?" Tony glanced over at the soldier. "Anytime can be food time."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Yeah well I'm going to bed."

"No, we're going to eat breakfast with Thor." The billionaire argued, silently telling Natasha that he was determined to find out what was wrong with the sorrowful god.

"отлично." (fine) Natasha mumbled.

* * *

An awkward silence hung in the air as Tony made his "world famous" breakfast tacos.

"Do you like hot sauce?" Tony asked.

Thor nodded, half smiling. Probably remembering the "wings from hell" challenge he won at a wing restaurant downtown.

The avengers are silently as Thor poured half the bottle of Tabasco sauce on his breakfast taco.

"So, that earthquake in San Francisco huh?" Tony started, trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, that was pretty wild." Hawkeye agreed smirking. "Did you see the Tans America building swaying side to side lien that?"

"Yeah that was scary." Captain America nodded. "I was glad it was just and earthquake and nothing we needed to be called in for."

"I'm just glad she's alright." Tony mumbled.

"Who?" Natasha asked.

"Someone you've met, just don't remember." Tony sat down with his breakfast taco.

Natasha dismissed it as some strange thought Tony had conjured up in that cluttered mind of his and kept eating.

"So Thor, how's Asgard? Have you guys fixed up everything yet? I heard the dark elves made a HUGE mess. I also heard about how your awful piloting skills contributed to that too." Tony began.

Steve elbowed him, earning a grunt and a whiny "ow" from the billionaire'a mouth.

"We're working very hard to restore Asgard to it's former glory, although we've recently come across a couple of...problems." Thor stated.

"What kind of problems?" Bruce asked, genuinely curious to what could possibly halt Asgard's restoration.

"Some family issues." He continued. "I can say no more."

"Why not?" Steve asked. "We won't tell anyone, right Tony?"

"Of course not," Tony agreed, ignoring the emphasis Cap made on his name. "You can always come to us, we're your family too, Thor."

The God smiled at the word family. For his had been corrupt for many years and now with his mother gone, he felt like he couldn't go to anyone. Especially not his father with the situation, there was no way to tell what he would do. He couldn't tell Sif, or Fandral, or Hogun, or Volstagg either. He felt completely alone, especially after the breakup he and Jane just went through.

"Thor," Natasha called softly. The god then realized that he had been staring off into space.

"If I tell you," Thor began, "than you must give me your word that you won't tell a single soul in the nine realms."

All the Avengers nodded respectfully.

"Alright then," he started. "First, Loki is alive."

A wave of confusion washed over the table.

"I thought he died on Svartalfheim." Hawkeye stated, feeling the dead as he heard "Loki" and "alive" used in the same sentence.

"As did I until he came to me one night." Thor said, "but that's not the worst of it."

"Then what is?" Hawkeye asked, not quite sure if he really wanted to hear the rest of it.

The team watched as Thor did his best to keep in the tears until eventually he couldn't anymore and they spilled down his cheeks.

"He is pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
**Well, valentines day is almost here so I'll put some feels into this chapter ha ha ❤️❤️❤️...prepare yourself.**

**Stark Tower: 2:10am**

"Pregnant?" Clint Barton asked. "Thor, I know it's late-well early, but guys can't get pregnant."

"Well Loki is pregnant, he told me and I saw proof." Thor argued.

"Actually," Tony began. "According to Norse mythology, Loki had an eight legged horse baby."

"That never happened." Thor stated, I've lived with him all my life, he's never had a baby before."

"Has _any_ guy you know had a baby before?" Clint continued.

Thor laughed. "Yes, plenty."

"How does that even happen?" Steve asked. "There has to be a man and a woman to make a baby."

"Not in my realms." Thor stated.

"So what you're telling us is that Loki had...fun...with another guy and now he's pregnant?" Clint asked.

"No, it's more complicated than that. Loki is still pure in that way, but it seems as if the heavens have given him the baby. The healers cannot figure it out. On earth, you have two sets of chromosomes that mix together, it is the same on Asgard, but he has his chromosomes and a set of other chromosomes that have never been seen before." Thor sighed. "So we don't know."

"That is _strange_." Tony said. "But I guess pregnant gods is more of the norm in mythology than it is on what you guys call "Midgard." Tony announced.

"Um have _you_ ever heard of a pregnant guy before, Tony?" Steve asked.

"There was that one guy in the magazine..." Tony started.

"That one guy had a sex change Tony," Bruce mused. "He was asking for it."

"So how does this affect you? It's _Loki_, so what if he's having a baby?" Natasha crossed her arms.

"The rule is, whichever prince has a heir first, is the one who gets to take the throne after his father or uncle." Thor announced. "And he is in a lot of pain. It hurts me to see him like that."

"So if you die. Loki's kid takes the throne?" Tony clarified.

"Yes, if it's a male." Thor nodded.

"That sucks." Clint yawned. "If the baby is anything like Loki, you're gonna have an issue."

Thor was quiet for a moment, silently fuming about how he always had to hear his team complain about his brother. Perhaps of they had gotten to know him before New York, they would understand that the Chitauri gave him no choice. He wish he had known that before Loki had gotten thrown into prison.

"Look, man." Tony sighed. "I know that you hate it when we talk crap about your little bro, but he killed over a thousand people...on our planet. All because he wanted power."

Thor scoffed. "It was not about power, Tony." Thor shifted in his seat. "It was all Thanos, he told Loki to take earth or he'd kill my mother, the only person that Loki ever truly loved. And Loki failed, so he led Jane to find the Aether which in turn woke Malekith. Then it was just a chain reaction, he knew I'd bring Jane to Asgard, and he knew Malekith would follow, and my mother would try to defend herself." Thor was clearly holding back more tears. "Thanos knew that the dark elves would kill her, so he got what he wanted."

It was silent for a couple of minutes, so quiet in fact, you could hear the clock ticking on the wall and Thor's clipped breaths.

"I'm sorry, Thor." Steve spoke at last. "We didn't know."

"_I_ didn't know, my friend. If I had just listened to Loki instead of yelling and trying to reprimand him for what he'd done, I could've stopped this, and my mother would still be alive." Thor swallowed hard.

"So what are we going to do about Loki?" Natasha asked. "How pregnant is he?"

"He could give birth any time next week." The god answered.

"Now how is a dude gonna give birth?" Tony asked. "There's no opening!"

Thor half smiled. "Once upon a time, there were only male Gods. The creator saw this and wasn't happy, so he allowed males to give birth, it is strange, I know, but that's the way it is where I'm from."

Clint attempted to keep down his food at the thought of it. "And what's so awful about telling everyone?"

"Thanos will kill Loki and the baby if he finds out, and that is why I must bring him here."

* * *

**Stark Tower: 10am:**

Tony Stark had not gotten any sleep for almost 24 hours. He had been working relentlessly on updating his suit. So Natasha stood guard as Tony passed out on the couch. The Black Widow was on edge, Thor had gone to Asgard to get Loki, and she was scared that perhaps something would happen to Barton again.

* * *

Loki slept on his back, a little upright at that, trying to relieve the pressure of the pregnancy. As soon as Thor entered the room, he opened his eyes.

"What did they say, Thor?" The younger God asked, almost whispering because he felt so weak. It was almost as if all the energy had been drained from him.

"They were reluctant at first, but they agreed to let you come to Earth and stay with them." Thor sat on the edge.

Loki moved to sit up, groaning as he did. He sighed and put a hand on his swollen belly, closing his eyes and resting his head against the headboard.

Thor held his brother's hand lovingly. "Oh, Loki." He sighed. Pushing some hair out of his brother'a face he said. "You are so pale."

"This parasite is sucking all the energy out of my body." Loki joked, half smiling at that. "I'm glad you came."

"I had to come get you," Thor kissed Loki's head. "You know I'd never leave you here alone."

The baby kicked, making Loki jump a little. Thor softly put his hand on his brother's belly and smiled as he felt another thump.

"The baby will be beautiful Loki, whether he is of Jotun descent or not."

Loki chuckled. "I certainly hope you are right."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
**So much downtime...well I'd like to that I my Beta who is such an inspiration to me! pallyndrome, I would advise reading the whole thing because you could be missing information, but thanks for reviewing ;) Prepare for a HUGE bomb!**

**Asgard:**

Thor helped Loki out of bed, putting a sturdy arm around him as they walked. Loki still had his hand on his belly, feeling even more protective of his child as they crossed the bridge and approached the Bifrost room. Heimdall, the gate keeper and the only other person who knew about Loki's pregnancy, nodded as Thor motioned for him to open the portal.

Loki held on tight to Thor as they were whisked away to Midgard.

Almost afraid to open his eyes when they landed, Loki asked. "What if this is just a plot to kill me?" Thor held his brother tighter.

"No Loki, I would never put you in such a situation. In fact, they are just as curious as I am about your pregnancy."

"As curious as almost all of the healers in the njne realms?" Loki raised an eyebrows. "I don't want them doing tests on me Thor! I will not be a lab rat for some Midgardian scums who-"

"Listen to yourself brother. I know you are still upset about what happened, how they didn't understand your plea for help, I get it Loki, but you cannot act this way. We are their guests and they are allowing us to stay until the baby is born."

"Fine," Loki huffed. "I'll behave." Although he wasn't sure how much he would be able to take before snapping.

As they entered the tower, Tony woke up, snapping his head up from the couch. "Bruce!" He called, his voice groggy. The billionaire jumped up and stretched. "Hey Reindeer games, long time no see. How's the baby?"

Natasha still stood there, arms crossed and putting on her poker face, not showing any emotion at all. She caught his eyes and was able to see remorse, and lots and lots of hurt still bottled up inside him. He didn't give off that cocky, know-it-all demeanor he had in the past.

"Fine." Loki said, unsure whether he should smile or not.

The rest of the Avengers made it in, just in time for there to be another wave of awkward silence.

"Look, Loki. We're sorry about your mother. If we had known, we could've helped you. You should have just told us rather than taking our country by storm." Captain America scratched the back of his head, something he did when he had to discuss a difficult subject.

Loki smiled slightly, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "It wasn't that easy." He explained. "They were listening to every word I said." He thought back to what the admiral had said. _You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain._

The thought made Loki dizzy, he grabbed Thor's arm and exhaled. "Thor." He said.

"Loki, are you okay?" Thor held him tighter.

"I need to sit down." Loki told him.

Thor helped him to the couch and sat him down.

"Wow." Clint stated. "You really are pregnant aren't you?"

Thor nodded. Loki could feel a migraine coming on, it happened usually when he was stressed out. "Unfortunately, yes." He replied.

"Loki, as scientists, we would kinda like to see what's going on inside of you." Tony began. "Is that cool with you?"

A look of mortification swept over Loki's face. "You're going to cut me open?!" He grabbed Thor's shirt. "No that is not 'cool' with me!"

"No, no. We are going to use ultrasound. It's like an X-ray device. Like the quantum stuff you use on Asgard. It won't harm you OR the baby." Tony explained. "Look, if Asgard can't figure out what's going on with you, maybe we can, but you have to let us try."

Loki looked up at Thor who nodded, "It's for the best, brother."

But that was the same thing Thor had said at Loki's trial after New York, when they threw him in prison. He had a feeling that they were going to find something awful.

* * *

It seemed as if Tony had a whole hospital upstairs. Every scary looking medical equipment you could think of was up there, and Loki was as nauseous as ever. He was still gripping Thor tightly and looking as if he were about to be sick.

Tony and Bruce (who was surprisingly taking Loki's presence very well) had him lay down on a hospital bed.

Loki was shaking uncontrollably, he had never felt so out of control in his life. He didn't ask to be Jotun, he didn't ask to be hated by everyone, and he didn't ask for this baby.

Steve Rogers saw this discomfort, "Loki, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

Loki didn't believe him, the first man to interrupt his reign in Germany...

Tony lifted his loose green shirt up, exposing his pregnant belly and rubbed some cold clear gel on it. Loki was shaking so hard that it was making his headache and nausea worse.

"Loki...please." Thor slipped his hand into his brother's tangling their fingers together.

Then Tony put some portable remote-looking thing to his stomach and turned on the TV next to him. Loki could make out a figure as Tony rubbed the ultrasound device around his belly.

"What is that?" Loki asked, feeling his breath become shorter and shorter.

"That's your baby." Tony replied.

"It looks like a little Midgardian!" He exclaimed. And then his heart sank as he saw the rings around the baby's little wrist and ankles. The rings were a Jotun trait. "The rings..."

"Yeah what are those?" Bruce asked.

"It's a trait we carry from Jotunheim." Loki explained. "Just like Scottish race of Midgard have red hair."

"Oh my God! I can see his eye color!" Bruce squinted at the screen. "Purple. Is that a Jotun trait too?"

Loki froze, absolutely horrified. Purple was not a trait for eye color, red was.

"No, there is only one being in the universe with purple eyes." Loki almost whispered.

"Well I guess that explains the chromosome mix up, whoever has the gene for purple eyes, is the father." Tony shrugged.

"Who would have that gene Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki felt tears run down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and tried to stay in control.

"Thanos. Thanos is the father."

* * *

**So how was that for shocking? The most powerful being in the universe...the father. Should I keep going? Or is this already going south because I feel like it is :/ Please Review, so I know what y'all think :)**

**-Muse360**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N  
**PLEASE READ THIS!  
So it's my understanding that y'all would like to know whether the baby is a boy or a girl. Well, you'll have to find out for yourself. Major feels in this one too...DO NOT SKIM THIS CHAPTER! THERE IS SOME VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN HERE FOR LATER...and just wanted to remind everyone that THIS IS NOT A THORKI FIC, they are brothers and it will remain that way. Hopefully through context you can conclude that they have gotten much closer, sorry for all the confusion. Please enjoy ;)  
-Muse360**

"Loki." Thor whispered.

It had finally come to light, Loki knew how something like this could have happened. He felt a sickening twist in his stomach at the thought of Thanos, and for a moment, he thought he was going to be sick.

"Everyone out." Thor ordered. "I need a word with my brother alone."

Tony gently wiped the gel off of Loki's belly and allowed him to sit up. "We're out here if you need us." He said as he left the med lab.

When the door closed. Thor crossed his arms. "What the hell happened?"

Loki pushed some messy hair out of his face. To Thor, Loki looked just the way he had in prison, just pregnant.

"Remember when the council of Asgard and father sent me to the Chitauri to 'make amends'?" Loki looked dead into his brothers electric blue eyes. "And I begged you to let me stay on Asgard. I begged you to try to change fathers mind and all you said was, "This is the way it must be." Loki took a shaky breath. "Well the Chitauri set me up, they took me straight to Thanos. He threw me into prison and beat me until I could feel no more..." Loki swallowed hard, "and he abused me in so many ways..." The younger god shivered and put a hand on his stomach, almost as if he was trying to find comfort from his unborn child. "Some of which I was conscious for, and some of which I was not. He must have..." Loki began to cry, angry tears and tears of betrayal. He couldn't even say the word.

Thor was crying too, feeling as helpless as ever. How could he have been so stupid? He should have gone with Loki, but his own ignorance got in the way. He thought he was doing right. Thor sat down next to Loki and cradled him in his arms, letting his tears get lost in the thick black hair that he was resting his head upon. It all made sense now. If this baby was a boy, there's no doubt Thanos would come for him.

* * *

Tony Stark stared out the window trying to take it all in. Thanos. The name sounded so powerful it almost sent shivers down his spine. He wondered how he'd even gotten caught up in something like this in the first place. "There's more than meets the eye with these gods, there's ALWAYS more." He thought, even from the moment Thor crashed in Arizona.

"We're gonna need help." Clint said almost emotionless, like he already knew their fate.

"Yep." Tony sighed and ran some fingers through his hair, "And I know just who to ask."

Captain America looked over at Tony, surprised that he may actually be of help this time. "Who?"

"Well since we're in a pretty desperate situation and we can't tell Fury about it, I guess this would be a good time to tell you that I have a daughter."

Silence.

"I know I should be surprised, but I'm not." Steve sighed. "Leave it to Tony Stark to keep a secret that huge from his team."

"What?!" Clint exclaimed. "How old is she? Where does she live? Does she look like you? Better yet, does she act like you?"

"She's 22, she's head of SHIELD west coast. San Francisco, to be exact. You may have heard of her. Assistant Director Cypra Fury. Nick Fury's niece."

More silence.

"So that's who he was worried about." Natasha thought.

"How can she be your daughter and his niece?" Bruce asked, unless there was some kinky stuff going on..."

"No, I used I baby sit her when she was little. When she turned six, her mom died, KIA Air Force. Her dad trains the SEALs and her three brothers are NSA, Navy, and Marines special forces. So with nobody to take care of her, I took her in at 18. Okay? Fury couldn't, he was SHIELD and so was Coulson. I raised her until she was old enough to work for SHIELD and support herself. Then Fury sent her to California to command the base there." Tony sighed. "She's a very smart girl, helped me design the earliest of my suits, and she's been to Thor's realms, she's met Thanos and she knows Loki, so maybe she can help us. I she comes, she'll call me daddy. She always has, if that freaks you out, I'm sorry."

"Thor, did you know about this?" Captain looked over at the god who had his arm around his little brother.

"I am afraid so." He said solemnly. "Tony made me promise not to tell."

Loki smiled. "She's beautiful, she was the only one besides Frigga who understood me." Then the smile faded. "But she doesn't know how much I love her, and I doubt she loves me back." Loki thought to himself.

"I'll call her." Tony got up, "Fury's gonna be suspicious as all hell though, he can't know about Loki being here or we're gonna et charged with aiding and abetting a galactic terrorist. And something else you should know about her. She's an oh'84."

"A super?" Bruce asked as he left the room.

"What's an oh' eighty four?" Loki questioned curiously.

"SHIELD talk for an unknown being or object, like Thor's hammer was when we found it." Bruce explained. "Usually if you are a living person with the 084 digits stamped next to your name, you're a super, like you and Thor."

"She is special." Loki commented. "And very powerful at that."

"What does she do?" Hawkeye asked.

"Pray that you never find out." He warned.

* * *

**Five Days later: SHIELD facility: Classified location**

Cypra stepped out of the helicopter with her uncle by her side, the wind from the blades ruffling her hair.

"So why does Tony want to see you again?" Nick Fury asked his already worried niece.

"He needs help with some tech he's working on for SHIELD." She lied, trying to yell over the noise.

"What kind of tech?"

"You'll see when he's finished." She beamed. Then she saw him. She ran over to him and threw her arms around the billionaire.

"Hi daddy!"

Tony chuckled, holding her tightly. "Hi honey. Look at you! All big and beautiful." He kissed her forehead. "Man, how long has it been? Three years?"

"Almost four." She nodded. "It's been a long time, dad."

The avengers behind her, minus Natasha, all gawked at her beauty.

"Great!" Hawkeye griped. "She's hot! Guess I can say goodbye to sleep and attention span."

Captain America, trying to be modest just smiled. "She is beautiful, I'll give her that."

Bruce just laughed, knowing nothing would come out his infatuation with her, so he should just stop.

Natasha stood arms crossed even tighter, she did know that face from somewhere, just like Tony had said she would at the table. It was an op, in Russia, Novosibirsk to be exact.

After greeting everyone, Cypra smiled and said, "Наталья, это было давно. где Алексей, когда вы нуждаетесь в нем?" (Hi Natalia, it's been a long time. Where's Alexi when you need him?)

She smiled, a genuine smile, remembering the op. "может быть, он в своей матери подвале, где мы нашли ему в последний раз." (Maybe he is in his mothers basement where we found him last time)

Cypra laughed, a beautiful sound to Tony's ears, "возможно." (perhaps) She shrugged.

* * *

**Stark Tower: 11pm:**

"Loki." Cypra wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in his shoulders. "I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He replied as he returned the tight embrace, careful not to squeeze her too hard.

The young lady put her hands on his belly and smiled. "This is so amazing!" She said in awe. "Even if it is from Thanos."

He covered her hands with his, not even jumping this time when the baby kicked.  
She giggled at the thump.

"Okay Cypra, what can you tell us about Thanos?" Bruce asked.

Not taking her hands off Loki's swollen stomach she answered. "Well other than being a tyrant he is very skilled with magic and combat. He is very tricky, manipulative and cunning. At some points, he can even be charming." She rubbed her hand over Loki's belly staring off into space. "He's just...insanely intelligent. Almost a clairvoyant. He knows exactly what will happen. When he kept me, he told me all about my life and things that I didn't even know about myself. He revealed some stuff from my past that just all made sense after I pieced the events together like a puzzle." She met Bruce's eyes. "He's the definition of evil, and he will get what he wants, when he wants it."

* * *

**Midnight: Stark Tower:**

Loki awoke in a cold sweat next to his brother, feeling like someone was beating him in the stomach with his scepter. He assumed that it was another contraction and tried to fall back asleep, but within 30 minutes, the pain reached almost unbearable.

"Thor." Loki poked his brother, who awoke rather abruptly.

"What? What is it brother, are you okay?" He asked.

"No," Loki squeaked out. "The pain."

"Is this another contraction?"

Loki shook his head, "Not for half an hour."

"You are going into labour!" Thor exclaimed and jumped out of bed. "Wait here! I will get Tony."

"Where am I going to go Thor? Honestly?!" Loki half yelled as Thor ran out I the room. He could be such a moron sometimes.

Tony and Bruce came rushing in. "Loki? Can you stand?" Bruce asked.

The younger god tried, but it was no use, he was in too much pain to even attempt getting up. He shook his head.

"Well if you can't go to the med lab, I guess the med lab is coming to you." Tony rushed upstairs. "Get him ready Bruce!"

As Bruce and Thor prepared Loki for childbirth, Tony woke the rest of the rest of the team and made them grab all the medical equipment he needed. The only thing they were missing was an epidural which was going to suck on Loki's end.

Cypra attempted to stay calm as Loki cried out in pain and took shaky breaths as he pushed continuously for forty five minutes. Colors spotted Loki's vision and made it difficult for him to see what was going on. Thor was at his side, squeezing his hand and speaking comforting words, soothing Loki's panic.

Suddenly, Loki felt the relief of an enormous pressure and closed his eyes. A fee moments later he heard a cry, the cry of a baby. He smiled then began sobbing. "Thor?" He looked over at his brother.

"You did it," Thor moved hair out of Loki's face as he did so often. He too had tears in his eyes. "Congratulations."

Cypra was bawling at this point, and Natasha was holding her and trying to soothe her as her sobs echoed through the room. When she realized that Loki was okay she nearly threw herself on top of him and cried harder. Loki put a hand on her back and kissed her temple. "I'm okay love."

At that moment Tony had the baby cleaned and wrapped in a soft cloth and handed the half confused, half exhausted bundle of joy to Loki. He looked a little distressed though.

Thor and Loki marveled at the small being, until Loki said something to Thor in Norse.

The room got extremely quiet.

"What's wrong?" Cypra asked, tears still running down her cheeks.

"It's a boy." Loki announced.

* * *

**How was that for exciting? Don't forget to review and please DO NOT SKIM the fic, that is disrespectful to the author who spent a lot of time writing it and on top of that, you're missing valuable information. :) **

**Thanks!**

**-Muse360**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my peeps, sorry I got so distracted with school and my mom took my phone away, so now I'm having to type this up at school with very limited downtime) O.o (We're giving myself and my poor phone a break and the thing is half broke anyways ha ha…Apple still hasn't called us…) Anyways…enjoy and don't forget to review, I know it's been a while.**

-**Muse360**

**Stark Tower: 2:00pm:**

The baby named Leiknir cooed as Loki held him, yawning and opening his violet eyes, then closing them as he drifted off to sleep. The god of mischief smiled and kissed his child gently on the head.

"He is marvelous is he not?" Thor asked softly as he came up behind Loki.

"He is beautiful." Loki replied.

Thor gently touched the baby's small hand with his finger. "He is tiny." the god of thunder chuckled.

"As was I when I was a baby." Loki sighed, suppressing the anger he felt towards Laufey.

Silence hung in the air between the brothers, a suffocating, heavy silence. One that brought nothing but dread to both of them.

"He will kill me and take the baby won't he?" Loki spoke, his voice nearly breaking as he thought of how his son would grow up; how he would never see him again. Perhaps Leiknir would turn out to be the monster Thanos was, or even worse; the monster Loki had turned into.

"No brother." Thor shook his head. "I and all of Asgard will make sure that nothing happens to you, or their future king." He tangled his fingers in some of Loki's hair. "That I promise you."

"Thanos will find a way, he always has." Loki spat. "Look what he did to mother, how brilliantly planned that was!"

"Perhaps he doesn't know." His brother began.

"Thor, this is Thanos. He knows everything, every small detail. That's how he was able to kill mother the way he did. That's how he led Jane to waking up Malekith; this life of ours is just a playing field for him!" The younger god argued.

"We can find a way-"

"No! We can't. This isn't just some petty threat we can stop with a hammer like most. This is the most intelligent being in the universe. I'd dare say even smarter than Odin himself." Loki explained.

"Why are you giving up so easy brother?" Thor asked. "We haven't even _tried_ yet!"

Loki laughed bitterly. "Can't you see Thor? Or is your ego getting in the way of your common sense again? We _can't_ stop him." He paused for a moment. "You should know that when he was holding me prisoner, he made me see things within myself that even Jotunheim wouldn't be proud of. He showed me just how truly powerless I was. So I stopped trying. My efforts are futile, just as yours will be."

* * *

"Well this sucks." Cypra sighed as she stared at the puddle of apple juice on the floor.

"Clean it up!" Tony urged, "It'll get sticky if you leave it on the floor."

Cypra stared eerily into space.

"Cypra?" Natasha waved her hand in front of her face. "Tony, what's going on?" By the unnerved look on Tony's face, The Black Widow knew it must be something bad.

"She's slipping." He replied. "Cypra?" He gently rocked her shoulder side to side.

"Slipping?" Steve Rogers asked. "What do you mean by 'slipping'?"

Cypra blinked abruptly and took a deep breath, like she hadn't been able to breathe for a few minutes. She slid down the wall into a sitting position gasping for breath, tears brimming in her eyes."

"Honey it's okay." Tony soothed, sitting behind her. "You're alright."

The young adult Cypra began crying and rocking side to side. "No it's not." She took another deep breath. "I heard him."

"Heard who?" Tony asked.

"The man! The man that tells me things will happen!" She exclaimed. "He told me that I had to protect Leiknir."

Silence.

"Tony." Cypra began with a miserable voice. "Thanos has his plan ready, but I think I can interfere long enough for Thor and Loki to come up with something. I don't want Loki to die! I don't want to explain to Leiknir what happened to him!"

"Cypra, nothing is going to happen, you're paranoid." Hawkeye told her, although he sounded just as unsure as she did.

Cypra shot him a look. "I've gotten out of a lot of trouble with his voice. He is my second conscience, that's why they label me as a clairvoyant."

Tony pulled his adopted daughter to her feet. "Honey, go sit down in the living room, I'll be there in a moment okay?"

She nodded and casually swept her hair out of her face, she made no eye contact with anyone as she left the room.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" Bruce questioned. "Look Tony, I remember you and Loki saying that she was special; not mental."

Tony gave Bruce a look that could have broken glass. "She's not _mental_." He said calmly, clearly suppressing the anger that threatened to come out in words. "She is an 084, she is unique, just like _you_." He softened his look. "She has been able to do this since she was very little. This 'man' she speaks about told her that her mother was going to die before it happened, same thing with her sister's death."

"There has to be a way to work around this." Steve spoke up. "I mean just because a voice in Cypra's head tells her that things are going to happen-"

"We have to get to know Thanos before any of this!" Natasha interrupted. "A guy as powerful as he sounds has to have a plan."

"And how do you suppose we 'get to know him' Natasha?" Clint Barton asked. "This isn't one of your stupid 'think I'm badass' ex-boyfriends that I can shoot with an arrow! This is a galactic threat that's probably as old as Odin if not older!"

"Plus, having this come out of mythology, there's probably magic involved. We're science people, not magicians* this is going to be hard!" Bruce said.

"That's not even the worst of it." Tony said quietly, but loud enough for Cap to hear.

"Then what's the worst of it?" The soldier asked.

"That voice Cypra hears…is never wrong."

* * *

***Mark Ruffalo (Bruce Banner) plays a part in "Now you see me"  A movie that has lots to do with magic and magicians :)**

**Please review, sorry for the wait, I'll do my best to post consistently! -Muse360**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well you guys. It's been a WHILE. I haven't given up on this story but i have been brainstorming some other ideas and at last I am on Spring Break so I have much more time to update now! Woohoo! Be prepared for a shocker! **

**Night: Stark Tower:**

Leiknir awoke, his infant cry echoing through the hall. Loki jumped out of bed and raced to his baby; picking him up and cradling him in his arms.

"Shh." He soothed. "I'm here, baby. Shhh." Leiknir cooed at the sight of his parent and yawned. He then closed his violet eyes and began drifting back to sleep.

"Loki." A voice from behind startled the god.

"Thor." Loki breathed out. "You scared me."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, what are you doing up so late?" Loki rocked his baby gently.

"I have to tell you something. You remember Artlaen right?" The god prompted and took a seat next to his brother.

"Yes of course, he helped you through that fight with Jane."

"Yeah, well I think you should know that at a point we were..." He stopped. "I know I shouldn't say anything especially with what's going on but there is a chance I might be...with child."

Loki's heart stopped. "No. You can't be." He shook his head. "Not now, you haven't been having symptoms and-there's just no way Thor."

"Loki." The older god argued, "I know my body, and something is wrong. I know the things that would cause an abnormality. Atlean was the only thing that could cause an abnormality of this magnitude. I'm losing power Loki. I'm weakening. You know that a baby would be the only thing that could cause this."

Loki stood, dumbfounded. He had just had a baby. Thanos' baby at that, and now his brother claimed to be pregnant too?

"We must see Eir. She's the only doctor in all of Asgard to make a diagnostic this early." Thor said.

"Why go to Asgard? We can just see Tony." Loki suggested. "I can't Loki. If I tell them, they won't let me participate in helping to save Leiknir. They will have me sit out just as they had Steve do when he had a concussion and Fury when The Soldier of Winter almost blew him to bits."

Loki understood, he had watched the car with Fury in it flip over and he had watched the fear in Steve and Natasha's face as he was put into SHIELD's version of matter how much Loki claimed to be independent. He could not do this without the help of his brother.

He began rocking Leiknir again as the baby yawned a second time, content with being in the arms of his birth parent. Loki watched his child's chest fall and rise steadily as he thought about his brother Thor in this position. Loki had prepared greatly for children all of his life. He though that if he had a child with someone else, Odin would release him from Asgard and he would be able to live however he wanted. It didn't work out like planned, but then again, what did? Loki was always doomed I fail, or so it seemed. Thor however was not ready for children, he was still young and reckless. On top of that he had a girlfriend. What would Jane think of him? She'd never believe him.

"When will we go?" Loki asked, finally breaking the silence?

"We must leave tonight if we want to make it back before light. Wrap Leiknir in lots of blankets, it will be cold on Asgard." Thor ordered.

**Asgard (6am Asgardian time. 1am ET):**

They stepped out of the Bifrost, trying to get used to the temperature change.

"Is that him?" Heimdall asked as he approached the small bundle in Loki's arms.

Loki nodded. "His name is Leiknir."

"Wonderful name." Heimdall smiled as he observed the sleeping baby. "He's majestic. Even if he is Thanos'."

"Thank you." Loki smiled. Heimdall saw everything, so it didn't come as a surprise that he knew that Leiknir was the child of a tyrant, but also an ex-terrorist. Loki then cloaked the baby giving the illusion that he was carrying a pillow in his arms. Nobody could know, not even Sif and the warriors three, and of course never Odin.

They met Eir in secret, trying not to wake the rest of the kingdom with the rumbling thunder ahead, the result of Thor's discomfort. "

Thor! Loki!" The elvish doctor greeted, throwing her arms around both if the men. "How are you guys?"

The two brothers glanced nervously at each other.

Thor looked too nauseated to speak so Loki replied. "Thor believes he may be with child."

The color drained from Eir's face. "Are you sure? Do you know why kind of havoc that would wreak on this kingdom."

Thor laughed in ironic humor. _His_ baby would not cause the destruction of Asgard, but _Loki's_ might.

"Yes. That is why I am here to be proved wrong." Thor smiled, although his hands were shaking and he was becoming short of breath.

"Okay." Eir nodded. "Lay down on the table, flat on your back."

Thor did as he was told. The marble slab was cold, but he was used to as much. Being raised in the cold with frequent trips to Jotunheim, had toughened him up enough to handle a merely cold table.

She began poking around his abdomen until she hit a spot that launched a sharp pain through his lower stomach. His muscles tensed as he tried not to cry out in pain. "Did that hurt?" Eir asked.

Thor nodded.

"Badly?" She asked again.

Thor nodded once more and then tried to catch his breath as the pain subsided. "Oh dear." She sighed. "When was the last time you..."

"Three or four months ago." Thor told her. "Atlean."

"I'm going to rub this oil in you and use some magic, if it turns blue after 30 seconds, you're fine, but if it turns green, you are with child. It only works on males."

Thor took off his white T-shirt and clenched his fists as the cold oil was lathered on his skin. Loki took his hand, gently soothing him as he rubbed his thumb against Thor's skin. 30 seconds passed and just as Eir had suspected, the oil turned green. Thor was indeed pregnant. "You mustn't tell anyone." Thor begged the doctor as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Don't fret. I have a strict confidentiality policy. I won't tell a single soul." She promised.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

**Well, I am officially behind a chapter in each of my stories, so I will be posting another chapter to each. Be sure to check out "Restless" the story about Loki'a time with Thanos. It will be a shorter story but hopefully you guys will begin to understand a little more about Thanos.**

**Asgard:**

Loki heard a voice behind him.

"Won't tell anyone what?"

It startled him. The younger god whipped around preparing an explanation, ANY explanation, but he was both relaxed and shocked at who he saw standing in the doorway. "How did you get here?" Loki asked.

"You don't remember the magic you taught me to find you?" Cypra walked up to him. "The secret passages you showed me, the small rips in the fabric of time and space that I could use to get here if I needed you?"

Loki felt out of breath. "Well do you need me?"

"Yes." She sighed. "What's wrong with Thor?"

"Nothing."

"You should know I've grown quite accustomed to your lying, Loki. Something is wrong I can feel it...you know I can." Glowing white was slowly showing from the outsides of her pupils. Her abilities were awakening.

"Cypra, relax." Loki soothed, clutching his baby (disguised as a pillow) tightly. He would not endanger his baby. "Please."

As soon as Cypra realized that the vision was an illusion for Leiknir, she tried to calm herself down, but to no avail. She could feel the negativity coming off Thor in waves. Confusion, anxiety, but mostly fear. The god of thunder was never supposed to be afraid. As a poltergeist, Cypra was so in tune with what people felt that she felt like she was sharing their intense emotions. She had to know. Tears falling she asked. "Thor what is wrong?"

"I cannot tell you." He stated.

"You're scared it'll get to Tony?" She asked. "I won't tell him. I give you my word."

Thor hesitated and then looked at Loki. Should he tell her? He didn't know. Leiknir's birth was a lot to take in as well, but this?

"I'm pregnant." He told her.

To Cypra there was nothing but darkness.

Loki caught her before she hit the ground, swearing under his breath and switching Leiknir to the other arm. His crush had done this before. "Cypra." He called, pouring some water on her face from a cup on the desk. She mumbled something and went limp again.

"Is she okay?" Thor sat up quickly.

"I think so, can you grab lei-uh my pillow please?" He asked his brother, stumbling on his words. Thor carefully removed the pillow from Loki's arms.

Loki picked her up like a child and laid her on the table.

Eir was shocked. "Who-who is she?" The doctor asked. "And how did she know where to find us?"

"Her name is Cypra. Director of SHIELD San Francisco-" Loki began.

"-And his significant other." Thor finished.

"No, I told you she doesn't like me like that Thor!" Loki snapped.

"How do you know?" He pushed on.

"Just shut up." Loki hissed. He hated being reminded that he would never be with her. Perhaps he'd be lonely all his life. Or Thanos would take him as his bride...

"Cypra." Loki tapped her cheek. "Please wake up! Cypra!" The young lady slowly woke up. Opening her eyes and blinking, adjusting to the light. She than began to cry as it all came flooding back to her. "Thor." She mumbled. "What are we going to do?" "I don't know." Loki grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "It'll be okay." She sat up and studied the pillow which was Leiknir.

"You can't tell anyone." Thor told her. "Not Sif, not Fandral, not Hogun or Volstagg, and especially not my father."

"I won't." She spoke quietly, looking up at him she said. "I can't. It'll just make things worse. Thanos is coming."

"When?" Loki asked.

"Soon."

"What is this about Thanos?" Everyone had forgotten that Eir was still in the room.

"I have his child." Loki confessed. It was no use hiding it anymore. He took the illusion off Leiknir. The sleeping baby shifted gently in Thor's arms.

Eir looked mortified. "Why would you take Thanos' child! Are you asking for war?!"

"He is my child as well. I gave birth to him."

Eir just stared at him as Loki explained the whole story, leaving out the gruesome details of course.

"And you can sense him?" She turned to Cypra.

The director nodded. Wiping tears from her face.

"So Loki had a baby with the most powerful being in the universe and now Thor cannot fight because he would be endangering the life of his unborn child." Eir summed up.

Thor looked down at his feet. Taking a deep breath he said. "I can only fight to a certain extent."

"Well as soon as the baby is born, you can give him to Atlean. Perhaps Thanos' won't have come by that time. After all, you're only pregnant for three months."

"Perhaps we can stall?" Cypra asked.

"Perhaps." Loki agreed. "Although I don't know how. Eir we must go now. Thank you for your help. I hope your...confidentiality policy is still in order." She nodded, looking as white as a ghost. Loki felt bad for what he had put her through for one night, but he felt as if he had no choice.

* * *

The three of them walked quietly towards the bridge when they met Hogun blocking the route.

"Hogun." Thor began. "It is a pleasure to see you after four months."

Hogun smiled. "The pleasure is mine, I would let you pass, but I have strict orders to tell you that Odin would like a word with you."

"He knows we're here?" Cypra asked quietly.

"He does, and he has lots of questions."


	8. Chapter 8

**Man it's been a long day! I am so glad that you guys like this story! It fills my heart with rainbows! Lol jk I'm not that girly. Please enjoy!**

**Asgard:**

Odin sat upon his throne with an expression Cypra couldn't quite decipher.

"I am afraid I bring you here bearing bad news, but first I must ask. Where have you been my sons! It has been 3 months since I have seen and talked to you."

"We've been dealing with Midgardian affairs father." Thor lied. "Please excuse our absence."

"Of course, I'm just lonely I'm afraid. Now without your mother here, time seems to move much more slowly. Now tell me Cypra, what brings you to Asgard?"

Cypra was startled that he knew her name. "Um, I went looking for Loki." She replied. "I just can't live without him, ya know?" It disgusted her how much she sounded like Darcy at that moment.

"I see." Odin replied. "Many women favor him, but how did you get here?"

"Thor brought me of course!" She lied. "Through the Bifrost." She swallowed hard.

Odin was quiet for a moment and some men walked into the room.

"Firnen, what are you doing back here so early? I thought the war was going to last another month." Thor asked, obviously knowing the man.

"We won the war." The man replied. He was as tall as Thor, brown hair and soft green eyes. Stubble was growing in his chin, he looked like he hadn't slept in days though.

"That's great!" Thor exclaimed. "I had no doubt that we would win this. The mean stood behind Firnen quietly. "Where's Atlean?" Thor asked. "He is in your troop is he not?"

"He is." Firnen nodded. Thor looked momentarily confused. "I am sorry Thor, but for our lives, Atlean sacrificed his own. It is with profound grief that I tell you; Atlean is dead. He died a great hero in this war. Valhalla has claimed him."

"Oh. My. God." Cypra stared at Firnen. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I am afraid not miss." He replied. Thor felt as if there was a new meaning to life. That life was nothing more than pain and suffering. There was no true joy. His best friend and father to his child was dead. Thor didn't think he could take anymore. He stood there taking in shaky breaths and feeling hot tears run down his face. He clutched his stomach, almost as if he was trying to make sure that his baby was still there. That he or she hadn't left him.

Firnen wrapped his arms around his friend who buried his head in his shoulder. Firnen listened to the muffled sobs that echoed in the room.

"Lovely." Loki whispered. "Just wonderful." He could feel tears brimming in his eyes too. Atlean was one of the few men that Loki actually enjoyed being around.

Thor let go of Firnen and said. "Thank you for not waiting to tell me."

Firnen nodded. "We wanted to tell you as soon as you got off of Midgard. His funeral is two days from now. We would like you to speak. Is that okay with you?"

Thor wiped the tears from his face. "Yes of course."

"Thank you. We must prepare the choir, please excuse us. We will see you in two days?"

"You will." Thor nodded. "Absolutely."

"Take care, friend."

"You as well." And with that the men walked out quietly.

"Was that your bad news father?" Thor asked.

"I am afraid so my son. This kingdom has lost a good man this week." The king said solemnly. "I am sorry."

"Tis not your fault father." Thor replied, sounding more formal than usual. "I must return to Midgard. Tony will be looking for me."

"Of course." Odin replied, nodding in understanding. "And Loki, I've been meaning to ask, why are you carrying a pillow?"

"It provides comfort." Loki told him, which was partially true, until the baby awoke and cooed, looking up at Loki and making even louder noises.

"Is it making noise?" Odin's face turned to curious and alarmed.

"No." Loki and Cypra said quickly.

"We must leave now father, take care." Thor put and arm around his brother and took Cypra's hand, leading them out if the throne room.

* * *

Thor collapsed on his bed and began sobbing uncontrollably. Atlean. Atlean. Atlean. Was all he could think about. And then Jane. She would never forgive him.

* * *

Leiknir began to cry again, signaling that he was hungry. Loki bottle fed him, seeing blurs through the tears that were threatening to fall out of his eyes. The baby slowly began to fall asleep as he suckled on the bottle, completely unaware of the predicament at hand. "_How lucky he is to be a baby_" Loki thought. The violet eyes studied him before drifting off. Those beautiful violet eyes...

* * *

Cypra wanted nothing more than to call her best friend Jane Foster and tell her everything that had happened. Unfortunately, that was not a possibility. There was too much going on at this point and Cypra just wanted to vent it all out, but she couldn't. Not to her daddy, not to her uncle, and especially not to Jane. She looked at the clock before she closed her eyes. It was 5 am, two hours before she had to get up, maybe Tony would let her sleep in, but she doubted that.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

**What up guys? I know it's been like three weeks, (got my phone taken up, busy at school) but I have not given up on this story! Lucky for all of us, the awful workload has died down from three projects to one and super easy stuff going on in math. I will continue writing thank you for your support! On with the chapter!**

**Stark Tower: 7am**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Cypra lifted her head off the pillow. Normally Tony would be dancing and singing, blasting music and drinking champagne mixed with orange juice. She trudged out of her room quietly, not caring what a mess her hair was or how revealing her PJ's were. The clock on the wall said nine, so he did let her sleep in after all… The Avengers sat in the living room reading, watching TV or playing with their phones, but no sign of Tony. Loki was feeding Leiknir again and Thor was nowhere to be seen either.

"Where's Thor and Tony?" Cypra asked, not even recognizing her own voice.

The young adults looked up. "Tony is at the store and Thor hasn't woken up yet." Natasha replied quietly.

"What the hell is going on?" Cypra asked. "Tony always wakes me up at seven! He calls me at seven sharp in San Francisco. He never lets me sleep in."

"Well it sounds to us like you had a rough night on Asgard." Steve said. So they had found out. "Tony didn't want to wake you."

JARVIS must have snitched on them.

"Yes it was an extremely '_rough night'_, thanks for your concern." Cypra spat sarcastically.

"Woah." Clint cut in, "He didn't mean-,"

"Whatever." Cypra snapped. She grabbed some apple juice from the fridge and stalked out of the room, ignoring the curious look that had appeared on their faces.

She knocked on Thor's door gently. "Thor, it's Cypra. Can I come in?"

"If you want to." A voice replied on the other side of the door.

Cypra walked in to a god she didn't even recognize. Thor laid curled up on his bed, tissues littered the mattress and he looked like he hadn't slept in days with the tear stains on his face and bags under his eyes.

"Did you sleep at_ all_?" She asked after a moment, closing the door quietly behind her.

"No." He replied. His voice didn't even sound the same, not as thunderous as it usually did.

Cypra sat on his bed with him and handed him the apple juice. "This is for you." She gently brushed the long stands of blonde hair out of his face. He looked up at her momentarily.

"Thank you." He replied, opening the bottle and taking small sips.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Cypra didn't want to ask, but she had to, "What are you going to tell Jane?"

"I already told her." He stated. "I called her last night at 4:30, I couldn't wait any longer."

"What'd she say?"

"She's a little upset that I betrayed her the way I did, but she's more worried about the baby." He sighed. "She was very calm when she reacted, I thought she would yell at me but she didn't. She said the fight was all her fault and that she didn't blame me for running to Atlean. She's just worried about me at this point."

"Is she pissed at me?" Cypra continued.

"No. I told her that I swore you to secrecy."

A knock on the door startled both the God and the mortal.

"Thor, are you alright in there?" Loki's voice sounded. "And where's Cypra?"

"I'm in here." She replied.

"Come in please." Thor ordered.

Loki entered with Leiknir bundled up in his arms. He too looked exhausted, but probably because Leiknir had kept him up all night.

"Brother," Loki sighed. "What happened to you?"

Thor didn't answer. He just looked at the floor.

Loki sat down and handed the baby to Cypra who smiled and gently stroked his long black hair.

"Thor, it's going to be fine." Loki said, but then realized how ironic it was that just a few days ago, Thor was saying the same thing to him.

"I certainly hope so." Thor replied. "You have less defense against Thanos with me out of the picture."

"You say that like we had a whole lot to begin with." Loki pointed out.

"We must prevail however," Thor sat up. "Crying doesn't help anything."

Loki and Cypra glanced at each other with shock at the sudden change of attitude.

* * *

Tony stepped into the living room. "Well hello my lovely daughter." He said half sarcastically.

"Shut up." Cypra snapped. "After all these years, you _still_ don't trust me."

"Babe, I had JARVIS watch you so I could keep you safe not because I don't trust you." He sat beside her and looked dead into her eyes. "You _know_ that I trust you."

Cypra's expression shifted from pissed to tired. "Okay, whatever."

"No not _whatever_. What the hell is going on?"

"It's not my story, have Thor tell you." Cypra sighed.

"Oh no let me guess-," Clint started.

"-It's not funny Clint." Cypra cut him off again. "Nothing about this is funny!" Tears welled in her eyes.

"Calmate mihija." Tony stood up.

Cypra could feel anger trickle up her neck.

"Why are you wigging out?!" Clint argued back. "Whatever is going on with Thor, I'm sure he can handle it, he's the freaking god of thunder! There's not much that can stop him!"

"Not _much_, but there are _some_." Thor announced as he stepped quietly into the room. "I have news, Jane is coming with Dr. Selvig and Darcy tomorrow. Please do not tell them the details of our dire situation."

"What's stopping you, Thor?" Bruce asked, although he already had a pretty good idea with all the oils and medications he saw stocked up in the God's room. "Are you sick?"

"I wish I could say that was it. In a way I guess I am." He replied.

"Quit beating round the bush Thor, just tell us." Captain ordered.

Thor glanced at Loki behind him, silently asking permission to reveal such a condition.

Loki was uneasy, but he knew it had to be done. They would find out eventually and when they did, Loki could almost guarantee that it would not be pretty.

"I am with child." Thor said delicately. "You can imagine what kind of challenge I now face."

It was silent for a moment and then almost all the Avengers began laughing hysterically.

"Thor, I never knew you had such a sense of humor, bro." Tony choked out.

A few moments passed before Cypra too started laughing and a little while later she looked at them and said, "You know what I find _really_ funny about this whole thing?"

"What?" Tony asked.

Her face got serious. "That you think he's kidding."


End file.
